La vieja escuela
by Megumi D. sxs
Summary: Harry Potter vino después, pero antes de él, la historia era aun mejor. ¿cómo comenzó todo? 5º año en Hogwarts y los merodeadores comenzaron a hacer historia, una historia que seguiría por muchos años  Slash a veces
1. Capítulo 1:Toda historia tiene un inicio

**Capítulo uno****: Todo comenzó igual que cada año.**

Kreacher tenía ya por costumbre hacerle iniciar su último día de vacaciones e inicio de sus actividades en Hogwarts de la peor manera posible.

El elfo doméstico entraba en su habitación a tempranas horas de la mañana con su aire de superioridad poco característico en la mayoría de los de su especie y canturreaba alegremente alguna cancioncilla que debió escuchar de sus padres, hacía un movimiento bastante ágil para provenir de sus brazos arrugados y flácidos y dejaba abrir bruscamente todas las cortinas de su habitación.

Sirius frunció el rostro mostrando su incomodidad por la luz que penetraba en la habitación de forma tan radical y trató de protegerse de la misma cubriéndose con su manta de terciopelo vinotinto que se extendía desordenadamente a lo largo de una cama ridículamente grande para una sola persona. (Aunque claro, siendo de sirius, era bastante inusual que solo estuviera "una" sola personal en ella).

El elfo precedió con maliciosa satisfacción a sacudir mágicamente la cama obligando al atractivo joven Black a levantarse, de un golpe contra el piso alfombrado de su habitación.

-Pronto me graduaré Kreacher y podrás quitare la satisfacción de levantarme así cada año- dijo Sirius tratando de marcar el odio en cada una de sus palabras. –Así será señor, por ello, déjeme disfrutar los pocos años que me quedan- dijo el elfo con atrevimiento. A sus padres o incluso sus primas o su hermano Regulus jamás les hubiese respondido con semejante brío, pero a él, ni siquiera se flagelaba por sus palabras, hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo y le respondía tal libremente como quería sin parecer tener ningún tipo de resentimiento de conciencia.

Sin embargo Sirius nunca tuvo intención de delatarlo, sería inútil intentar luchar contra la voluntad sacro santísima de sus padres que parecían adorar al desgraciado. Qué más daba, era el fin de las vacaciones y aquello era un alivio, ya no tendría que soportar las aburridas visitas a eventos sociales con incansables charlas sobre por qué la sangre debía mantenerse...conversaciones que de hecho le habían traído varios problemas aquel verano. ¡Pero aquello ya era pasado! Y no podía esperar a desplazar sus maletas hacia el anden 9 ¾ y largarse de aquel mundo de sociedad tan monótona y desesperante.

Bajó varios escalones vestido con su ropa muggle necesaria para transportarse por la estación. Francamente le gustaba calzar aquel tipo de conjuntos, favorecían bastante a su figura, (si es que claro, algo podía favorecerlo "mas"), se dirigió al comedor diurno donde ya regulus y sus padres se encontraban desayunando.

-Oh Orión, querido, cada día soporto menos ver a nuestro hijos vestidos de esta forma tan denigrante- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado sentada al lado derecho de la cabecera de la mesa de manera fría y teatral mirando despectivamente el suéter color azul marino que cargaba su hijo mayor.

-No te preocupes querida, me imagino que luego de lo sucedido en el Black Serpent (N/A: Club serpiente negra) tu hijo no tendrá inconveniente alguno en hacer el ridículo con ropas muggles.- respondió su padre sin despegar la vista de un instante del diario que estaba leyendo y procurando que se notase el resentimiento en sus palabras.

-Oh vamos papá, ya te he dicho cientos de veces, ¿Qué tiene de malo opinar que existen algunas chicas muggles atractivas?- dijo Sirius tomándoselo a juego mientras engullían una porción de huevos y tocino que estaba depositada mágicamente en su plato y se procedía a poco a poco llenarse nuevamente.

-¡Qué es un insulto a las mujeres refinadas y de sangre limpia como tu madre y tus primas, no quedan muchas mujeres en esta sociedad que valgan la pena, pero aquello no justifica que debas avergonzarme con un comentario tan desequilibrado y bajo como aquel frente a los demás, ya bastante desagradable es tener que llevar a un Griffindor a un club de Slytherins.

-¡Pues entonces no lo hagas! A demás, si quieres que me case con Narcisa o Bellatrix es mejor que me meta a gay- respondió en son de burla el atractivo muchacho jugueteando con su jugo de naranja.

-Eso no será muy difícil para ti primito, le diré a Remus que estás interesado, de seguro lo lleva esperando toda su vida. - dijo Narcisa que entraba en la habitación con Bellatrix detrás riendo tontamente de su chiste. –De tener que casarme contigo tendría que matarme primero- dijo despectivamente la pelinegro tomando una expresión de sorna en su perfilado rostro.

-¡Debiste decirlo así antes!- dijo Sirius levantándose de un salto de su asiento y corriendo teatralmente a arrodillarse junto a su prima. –¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?-.

-calla sirius, o terminaré matándote yo misma- dijo Narcisa con rabia mal contenida hacia los atractivos ojos grises que brillaban con gracia en el rostro de su primo.

-Es más probable que yo acabe en Azkaban querida prima a que tú algún día tengas el poder de matarme, pero eso no importa ¿Cierto? En el fondo se que te derrites por mi.- dijo el ojigris pellizcando una de las mejillas de su prima y luego de guiñarle un ojo se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa a terminar su pan tostado.

-Bellatrix linda, me he enterado del inicio de tu relación con el querido Lucius Malfoy, debes saber que como tu tía debo felicitarte por una elección tan acertada, Lucius es uno de los pocos jóvenes que vale la pena mencionar pertenece a una familia perfectamente limpia y de respetables antecedentes- dijo Wallburga dedicándole una sonrisa llena de orgullo a la joven rubia que le respondió con una sonrisa llena del mismo orgullo como si se tratase de haber ganado la copa de las casas ella sola.

-Oh si prima, tienes todas mis felicitaciones, juntos podrán cepillar su laaaargo cabello juntos, de seguro será una experiencia gratificante poder plancharse el cabello en pareja, suena de lo más romántico, sus hijo de seguro será taaaan cuidadoso como su padre- dijo Sirius imitando un tono de voz marica mientras agitaba sus manos y pestañeaba con exageración sus ojos.-

-¿Estás celoso de que James se esté intentando llevar a la única chica sangre sucia que se podría fijar en ti de todo Hogwarts querido Sirius? No te preocupes, hay muchas desesperadas en el mundo- respondió despreocupadamente Bellatrix intentando fingir que no le importaban los comentarios del muchacho al otro lado de la mesa.

-Claro que hay muchas desesperadas, está Narcisa- dijo Sirius riendo de su propio chiste.

-¡Es suficiente! Terminen su desayuno en silencio para que podamos llevarlos a esa detestable estación llena de muggles y salir de este día de pesadilla de una vez.

Todos en la mesa callaron y se dedicaron a terminar su desayuno, el primero en levantarse fue Regulus, que no había hecho comentario alguno en toda la comida (nada fuera de lo común, pensó Sirius, su hermano no había nacido con su atractivo, no todos podían tener su suerte). Y se dispusieron a desplazarse con un traslador hacia la estación donde sin muchas despedidas ni preámbulos, sirius se separó de sus familiares y entró en el tren sintiéndose como que al fin estaba dentro de su entorno.

Saludó al conductor con afabilidad y a medida que atravesaba los pasillos iba recibiendo saludos de cubículo en cubículo como si se tratase de alguna celebridad muy esperaba, algunas chicas, incluso chillaron al verlo y otras cuchicheaban por lo bajo (no suficiente bajo claro, el podía oír el "se ve más guapo cada año" típico de aquel momento) y luego de guiñarle un ojo a varias y saludar con un beso en la mano o dedicarle frases seductoras a algunas afortunadas entró en el cubículo en el que sabía, lo esperaba el resto del equipo.

-¡Aquí llegó lo que esperaban!- gritó sirius entusiasmado mientras entraba en la cabina, descubriendo para su pesar que estaba totalmente vacía.

Desanimado acomodó sus cosas y se extendió por lo largo del asiento determinado a continuar con lo que Kreacher había interrumpido.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y nadie había irrumpido en la cabina cuando de repente y de golpe un atado Severus Snape cubierto como si fuese una rana de chocolate entró de golpe cayendo encima de un profundamente dormido sirius.

-Este año de seguro serás mucho más dulce Quejicus- dijo James retorciéndose entre lágrimas de risa hasta que empezó a oír los gritos de Sirius por debajo del bulto cubierto de chocolate e inició una carcajada aun más fuerte.

-¡¿Estás loco cornamenta?!- gritó Sirius lanzando a un lado al Snape cubierto de chocolate y dirigiéndose con ira hacia su amigo.

-Lo siento Canuto, no tenía ni idea de que estabas ahí, te estuvimos buscando por la estación pero creo que no le caemos tan bien a tu familia como para que nos digan donde estabas- dijo James dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Remus que miraba más bien con algo de burla y culpabilidad a Snape que forcejeaba por limpiarse el chocolate de encima.

-Para tu información Cornamenta. ¡Tener a un snape cubierto de chocolate encima no es lo que se llame la fantasía sexual de mi vida!-(N/A: la mía si -) gritó bastante irritado Sirius tomando de un brazo a Snape y obligándolo a salir de la cabina y entrando con él en otra.

-Escucha, nadie debe saber lo que pasó horita ¿De acuerdo?- le susurró Sirius a Snape con algo de asco hacia si mismo. La verdad no esperaba que su año escolar "todas-las-mujeres-van-a-ser-mias-menos-lily-que-es-de-james-y-mis-primas" iniciara así.

-No planeaba publicarlo como te podrás imaginar- dijo Snape mirando con rabia en dirección al pasillo, buscando a Potter.

-No hagas gran lío de esto- dijo Sirius batiendo su varita y limpiándose ambos.- Caímos en una broma los dos, esta es suficiente venganza para el resto de nuestras vidas.- Dijo Sirius saliendo del cubículo sin decir más nada, tal vez no tendría nada contra Snape, pero James podía considerarse a si mismo una nueva botella de jugo de calabaza.


	2. Capítulo 2: Madame Lantret

Capítulo 2: Madame Lantret

-Oh vamos, era solo una pequeña bromita de inicios de curso, tampoco debías corresponderla así- farfullaba James aun escupiendo los restos de jugo de calabaza con los que su amigo lo había llenado. Entre risas los conocidos merodeadores continuaron su viaje intercambiando anécdotas de sus vacaciones y sus expectativas para aquel nuevo año.

-¿Por qué escribiste tan poco Rem? me extrañó no tener noticias tuyas- preguntó Sirius extrañado, el año anterior, Remus se había ausentado de la misma forma y la razón, fue aquel accidente con el hombre lobo que había marcado los rasgos de su amigo para siempre.

-Tuve unos pequeños contratiempos en las vacaciones Sirius, espero que me perdones- respondió Remus con aquel aire de inocente misterio que hacía entender que no diría nada más al respecto y no resultaba muy buena idea seguir cuestionándolo sobre el tema.

Sirius miró con preocupación a su amigo, esperando que los motivos de su ausencia aquel año no fuesen tan graves como los del anterior, pero una última sonrisa "sabes que soy encantador" desvaneció sus preocupaciones.

-Hey, yo tomé un "curso muggle" con Arthur Weasley- dijo James con orgullo.

-¿Con don "tostadores-son-revolucionarias"? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Sirius.

-Pues porque quiero acercarme más a Lily este año y he decidido aprender más sobre su mundo- respondió James con orgullo como si se tratase de un plan maestro. –Deberían escuchar su música, hay algo llamado pock and polls, suena bastante bien- terminó James.

-La verdad prefiero escuchar a Weens (N/A: intento desesperado de adaptación de Queens X´D) , están sacando muy buena música, pero de cualquier forma James, creo que este año deberías buscar a otra chica, creo sinceramente que ella preferiría andar con Quejicus que contigo- dijo Sirius con broma, aunque en el fondo, había cierta seriedad en su voz.

-Ya verás Sirius, Lily y yo terminaremos casados y nuestro hijo será maravilloso- Terminó James ensoñadoramente.

-No creo, dos James en el mundo serían demasiado- terminó Remus con una pequeña sonrisita pícara que hacía caer a más de una.

-De cualquier forma, este año será diferente, tengo serias intenciones de este año pasar de ser famoso a ser una leyenda del Quidditch- terminó James con orgullo.

-Chicos, es mejor que procedan a vestirse, Hogwarts no está muy lejos de aquí- terminó de decir una mujer regordeta que se asomaba a través de una rendija del cubículo junto a una joven mayor que ellos con los mismos rizos rojizos y expresión soñadora.

-¿Ha traído a su hija este año señora Meller?- preguntó Sirius dedicándole una de sus patentadas sonrisas a la joven.

-Oh si querido, quiero que ella comience a ver como es el negocio familiar, estas rodillas no serán fuertes toda la vida pero alguien tiene que seguir sirviendo el jugo de calabaza a las nuevas generaciones de Hogwarts- terminó la señora Meller pellizcando las mejillas sonrosadas a la joven que a pesar de ser mayor que los demás tenía la tez suave y la expresión de una niña.

-Si, alguien tiene que seguir dándole jugo a James - terminó Sirius guiñándole un ojo a la joven y cerrando el cubículo para empezar a cambiarse.

-ja-ja-ja Canuto, muy gracioso, ¿También planeas levantarte a la chica del carrito?- preguntó James con sorna.

-Bueno, debo tener algo para el camino el año que viene, no vaya a ser que me vuelvas a mandar a un Snape mientras duermo- dijo Sirius riendo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse junto a los demás.

Al rato el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, podía sentirse lo suave de las vigas de aquel tren radiante de nuevo. El transporte había sido instalado dos años antes de que ellos ingresaran a Hogwarts y sin embargo, cada año recibía una nueva renovación que lo dejaba tal vez mejor que al año anterior, de seguro perduraría así por años, pensó Sirius al momento en el que se detuvieron y comenzaron a oír el ruido de pasos y el jadeo de los jóvenes agolpándose por bajar de primeros.

-¿Creen que este año el sombrero diga algo sobre la quemadura que le hicimos el año pasado?- preguntó colagusano con nerviosismo que había permanecido en silencio durante todo el trayecto (cosa que de ningún modo incomodó o llamó la atención del resto, normalmente no tenía "nada" importante o inteligente que decir)

-Oh vamos, fue una bromita inocente y de cualquier forma ya hablamos con Dumbledore y nos disculpó este año- respondió James tratando de consolar al joven regordete que casi temblaba ante la posibilidad.

-Mi padre dijo que de haber sido Dippet nuestro director en lugar de Dumbledore en este momento estaríamos siendo castigados por el mismísimo ministerio de magia- terminó Sirius imitando el tono de voz solemne y pausado de su padre.

-Nadie va a azkaban por quemar un sombrero que habla, a demás, Armando Dippet no era ningún ogro como lo pintan, el otro día conseguí un cromo de el y tenía cara de ser bastante agradable- terminó James.

Comenzaron a descender del tren y caminaron junto con el resto del grupo en dirección al castillo, montándose e una barcaza dirigida por una mujer de aspecto malhumorado y cansado, parecía tener arrugas en las mismísimas arrugas de su rostro que se veía marcado al punto de parecer cicatrices, su edad solo parecía verse acentuada por su delgadez y sus ojos que parecían sobresalir más cada año entre sus cuencas hundidas.

Al grupo siempre le resultaba desalentador empezar cada año escolar viendo aquella imagen espectral, que solo se comunicaba con ellos mediante sus huesudas manos que señalaban a los botes pero Dumbledore parecía tenerle respeto, había dirigido al grupo desde mucho antes de que el llegara a ser director.

-Si no se apresuran terminarán perdiendo el bote como el año pasado, y esta vez, no creo que a Dumbledore le haga gracia que entren volando en escobas al comedor- dijo una vez amigable a sus espaldas, el grupo entero se giró y se encontraron con los ojos amigables y juguetones escondidos bajo sus espesas cejas oscuras de Hagrid.

-¡Hagrid, mi buen amigo, ¿Ahora estás encargado de guiarnos?- preguntó James con esperanza de que aquel año comenzara con mejor augurio.

-Oh no mis queridos amigos, Dumbledore me ha encargado de guiar a los de primero este año, creo que el año pasado varios niños lloraron al ver a madame lantret- terminó Hagrid mirando el dirección al grupo que se levantaba en las barcazas.

-Y no los culpo, bueno Hagrid, esperamos verte en el comedor- terminó despidiéndose Sirius haciéndole señas al resto del grupo que ya le correspondía unirse a la barcaza.

Mientras atravesaban el lago la neblina se expandía entre ellos, haciéndose cada vez más densa.

Sirius tanteaba lentamente a su alrededor asegurándose de tener a sus compañeros cerca de pesar de estar todos apiñados unos junto a otros, sin embargo, los apagados ojos de madame Lantret parecían verse aun entre la neblina, clavados en el grupo de amigos, como esperando carcomerlos con la mirada.

Comenzó a escuchar el siseo de nerviosismo de colagusano, de seguro también se había percatado de la inquisidora mirada de la mujer, cuyos ojos parecían poder multiplicarse y venir de distintas direcciones, comenzó a sentirse mareado, intentó desviar su mirada de aquellos ojos que a pesar de parecer pertenecer a un muerto, estaban llenos de expresión, era como si la neblina pudiese entrar en sus mentes a través de esos ojos, se sentía mareado y lleno de nauseas, con un frío que calaba hasta el más insensible de sus huesos.

Llenos de un sentimiento que ellos mismos no conocían, oyó a James carraspear como si quisiera decir algo pero sus palabras parecían colarse entre la espesura de aquel aire húmedo y pesado. Cada bocanada de viento que aspiraban estaba cargada de aquel frío desgarrador, era como si cientos de dementotes se agolparan a su alrededor, sin poder verlos, solo que aquello, era muchísimo peor que su presencia, aquella mujer no despertaba sus más profundos temores, sino que parecía hacer nacer los desconocidos, los nuevos.

De repente el barco golpeó la orilla y el grupo comenzó a descender rápidamente, parecía que ninguno de ellos había vivido un viaje tan aterrador como el grupo, que al bajarse procuraron que fuese lo más lejos de Madame Lantret, aunque aun podía sentir sus crispantes ojos clavados en ellos, incluso entre le tumulto de túnicas negras que se agolpaban en dirección al castillo.

-¿Se han dado cuenta?- preguntó James con aires de seriedad y nerviosismo poco característicos en él.

-¡Fue espantoso!- chillo colagusano –Podía sentir sus ojos como cuchillos clavados en nosotros, sentía que nos mataría en cualquier momento- terminó lloriqueando Peter que se abrazaba así mismo tratando de calmar el frío de sus huesos.

-Pues sin duda fuimos los únicos que se dieron cuenta de aquello- Dijo Sirius mirando a su alrededor los rostro felices y entusiasmados de los estudiantes que charlaban entre ellos.

-Entremos- dijo con resolución Remus cuyos ojos parecían tener una luz inusual alrededor de sus pupilas, era como si el brillo de la luna se agolpase alrededor de sus ojos mieles. Permaneció en silencio, concentrado en algún pensamiento oscuro desconocido para los demás.

El grupo no habló más al respecto del tema y se internaron en el gran comedor, donde como cada año, cientos de manjares estaban servidos en bandejas de plata y cobre, la cubertería también parecía cambiar a cada nuevo curso, siempre manteniendo en cada una de ellas la insignia de su respectiva casa. El grupo procedió a sentarse en su característico lugar al medio de la mesa, recibiendo saludos y cortejos de algunas chicas, cosa que les hizo aliviar un poco su pequeño percance en las barcazas

A excepción de Lupin que mantenía su expresión concentrada con la vista clavada en ningún punto en especifico.

-¿Estás bien lu?- preguntó Sirius percatándose de la incomodidad de su amigo.

-Si…no te preocupes- respondió Remus dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y dirigiendo su mirada igual que los demás a la mesa de los profesores.

No parecía haber grandes cambios en el profesorado, la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, una mujer de mediana edad que en su juventud debió ser hermosa, Albus dumbledore con su espesa barba grisácea cayendo a lo largo de una túnica aqua con bordados dorados y su sombrero de punta, la profesora Mcguillian de herbología con aquel aire huraño, ya bastante entrada en edad, el profesor Slughorn que dejaba relucir su amplia barriga y bigote prominente, parecía investigar a los de primero como cada año, con la esperanza de que alumnos pertenecientes a destacadas e importantes familias se unieran a su casa y por consiguiente el poder codearse con sus familias, Pringle, Apollyon el celador, escudriñaba a los alumnos, obviamente los estaba buscando a ellos, como cada año, con la esperanza de que en este no vinieran. James le dio un codazo a sirius para que observara como su mirada aterrada caía en las cuatro tan conocidas cabezas del grupo y sirius y james le saludaron con la mano a modo de burla, acarreando que la mirada del celador se crispara con su arrugado ceño fruncido. Por último, Ogg, el guardián de los bosques y terrenos de Hogwarts se mostraba cabizbajo y aburrido, de seguro preferiría estar por ahí desollando algún animal para alimentar a sus babosas gigantes que estar en aquella sala común tan luminosa y abarrotada de gente que tanto odiaba.

El cielo mágico de la sala común mostraba unas pequeñas nubecillas de neblina empañando los vidrios que mágicamente se limpiaban luego de cierta saturación, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, y como si de un conjuro se tratase avisó a todos sobre la selección de los alumnos de primero con ese afán breve y desenvuelto que lo caracterizaba.

Luego de escoger a los jóvenes y terminar la cena, el director comenzó a llamar uno a uno a una serie de alumnos de cada casa pertenecientes a quinto año.

-Este año, haremos la elección de nuevos prefectos de cada casa, a diferencia de otros años esta elección pasará a ser pública y notoria y no mediante cartas como solíamos hacerlo

-De seguro las insignias no estaban listas a tiempo- dijo James aburrido.

-Estos alumnos son elegidos gracias a su excelente rendimiento, amplio conocimiento de las áreas del colegio, facilidad para interactuar con sus compañeros y por supuesto un excelente comportamiento-

-Bien, eso nos deja fuera de la lista- sentenció Sirius mirando a Remus que parecía decepcionado ante la noticia. Ni siquiera su mejor cara de niño bueno podría ayudarle a borrar sus travesuras.

-Así que espero que pasen adelante por la casa Slytherin Lucius Malfoy, la señorita Bellatrix black y Narcisa Black, por Revenclaw Patricia Simpcox y Escolera Wheeging, por Hufflepuff Frank Longbotton y Stefany Snebell, y por último por Hogwarts Sirius Black, James Potter y Regulus Lupin.- Terminó Dumbledore haciendo a cada alumno tomar lugar frente a la tarima de los profesores. Sin embargo, el último grupo de Griffindor se mantuvo intacto.

-¿Nos nombró a nosotros?- preguntó Sirius Atónito

-Debo tener jugo de calabaza en los oídos aun- dijo James.

-Es imposible…-sentenció Sirius

-Pero sucedió…- terminó Remus saltando de su silla y corriendo presa de felicidad hacia el estrado junto a los demás.

Esperamos que entiendan la responsabilidad de su nuevo cargo y la tomen con el debido respeto que merece, sin más preámbulos, pueden sentarse chicos, muero de hambre- terminó Dumbledore con su habitual "estoy en la cumbre de mi discurso y decido terminar con un comentario fuera de lugar". El grupo entero fue vitoreado por la mesa de griffindor y James entornó sus ojos buscando a lily. Esto era prueba suficiente de que el mismísimo Dumbledore lo consideraba responsable, integro y maduro.

-¿Estás seguro de que haber escogido a James Potter y Sirius Black como prefectos fuera un buen plan Albus?- preguntó Mcgonagall sentada a su derecha.

-Sin duda Minerva, estarán tan ocupados con pavonear su insignia y los de primero los acosarán de tal forma que no tendrán oportunidad de quemar nuestro querido sombrero o dibujar barba y bigote a nuestra querida señora gorda otra vez, ahora concentrémoslos en asuntos más importares ¿Puedes pasarme el puré de patatas? Desde aquí me llega el aroma de la mantequilla derritiéndose en él- terminó Dumbledore de buen animo.

El resto de la noche transcurrió en charlas y James pavoneando su insignia de un lado al otro (mas específicamente donde la vista de Lily estuviera fija) y haciendo comentarios sobre todo lo que había aprendido en el verano sone el "cone" y las palomitas de maíz ( a demás de detalles específicos sobre su forma de vuelo) al final el equipo entero se dispuso a guiar a los de primero no sin antes fijarse en aquellos que tenían material para ser burlados (y de cuales se podrían aprovechar, o más bien se aprovecharían el resto del año) y retirándose a sus aposentos, cansados pero llenos de expectativas sobre aquel año escolar.


End file.
